Writer's Block
by Byakugan Girl
Summary: Matt suffers from writer's block while trying to write a new song for his band. Oneshot Sorato.


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the lyrics to 'Sugar, We're Goin' Down' although I would be a happy person if I did.

Author's Note: Just a little piece I wrote while I was supposed to be doing homework. And I know Matt did not write 'Sugar We're Goin' Down.' WARNING: Sorato. Also, sorry I'm not using the real Japanese names, but I grew up with the dub and know them as Tai and Matt rather then Taichi and Yamato...

Note: _Italics_ are song lyrics

* * *

"DAMN IT!" 

Matt threw the wad of paper at the wall, where it bounced off and landed on the already cluttered floor of his bedroom. The blonde teenager sighed and rolled over on his bed, looking at his guitar. He frowned, glaring at the wall. He had been trying to write a new song for his band for over three hours, but hadn't been able to get his thoughts down on paper yet. Writer's Block always shows up at the worst of times. He looked back at his notebook and picked up his pen for what felt like the ten thousandth time that night. Maybe he should call up Sora and see if she had any ideas for him…

Sora.

He had been thinking about her a lot recently. A little too much, his conscience said firmly. Matt ignored it, his mind again wandering back to Sora. She had just been so great to hang out with lately. And Matt had never really noticed how great she looked when she-

He shook his head. What the hell was he thinking? Sora was Tai's girl, and Tai was his best friend. Even with all the stuff they had been through, he still knew they were friends. He wasn't going to be responsible for separating his best friend from his girl. Ever.

Matt rolled onto his back, staring at the darkened ceiling. Besides, Sora had never said two words to imply she ever had feelings for him. She was always just his friend, ever since they were kids. But he had never noticed until recently just how much he liked her smile, and her warm brown eyes.

But she was Tai's…

Okay, maybe not officially, but everyone knew they liked each other. Tai went out of his way to meet her between classes, to get the seat next to her in math, even went to almost all of her tennis matches after school, no matter how late he was to soccer practice because of it. Hell, even Joe knew and he's just about completely clueless when it comes to girls.

So all he could to was watch and try to be happy for them.

But how could he just sit back and smile through his teeth when he saw them together? How could he-

Matt picked up his pen and started to write.

* * *

"Come on Sora, the show's gonna start soon!" Tai said as he and Sora quickly walked towards their seats. Sora smiled at Tai and then looked at the stage. They had been so eager to come and see Matt's band play again after their phenomenal last concert, not to mention Matt's secrecy about the bands new song. The band was already on stage and Tai waved enthusiastically to Matt. Sora smiled at him.

Matt stepped up to the Microphone, pulling it closer. He looked around and smiled winningly, making the crowd yell with excitement.

"You guys ready?" He asked the crowd who screamed again. Matt grinned wider. "Well, this first song I'd like to dedicate to a dear friend." He looked around the audience and dark blue eyes met brown. Sora froze. But the moment was over so quickly, she almost wondered if she had imagined it. Tai noticed her winded expression and looked quickly over at her.

"You okay?" he asked quietly, barely audible over the roar of the excited crowd. She nodded, smiling quickly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. Tai grinned.

The band began to play and Sora watched, desperate to know what Matt had meant by the dedication.

_Am I more than you bargained for yet?_

_I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear_

_Cause that's just who I am this week_

_Lie in the grass next to the mausoleum_

_I'm just a notch in your bedpost_

_But you're just a line in a song_

_(A notch in your bedpost,_

_But you're just a line in a song)_

_Drop a heart, break a name_

_We're always sleeping in, sleeping for the wrong team_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

_Is this more than you bargained for yet?_

_Oh, don't mind me, I'm watching you two from the closet_

_Wishing to be the friction in your jeans_

_Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him?_

_I'm just a notch in your bedpost_

_But you're just a line in a song_

_(A notch in your bedpost_

_But you're just a line in a song)_

_Drop a heart, break a name_

_We're always sleeping in, sleeping for the wrong team_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

_Down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

_We're going down, down (down, down)_

_Down, down (down, down)_

_We're going down, down (down, down)_

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

Sora sat motionless in her seat, taking in deep breaths of air. She couldn't think straight. That song had meant something about her, she just knew it. Matt was talking about her and Tai, but there was nothing like that going on between them. What did he think he was talking about?

"Whoa, they just keep getting better and better!" Tai said excitedly, cheering with the rest of the crowd. He noticed the red haired girl's expression and frowned. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," she said quickly, smiling. Tai grinned back and then returned to cheering on Matt. Sora sighed. Poor lovable Tai, forever clueless to things like this. Sora sat quietly for the rest of the concert, her eyes never moving from Matt. But he never looked her way again.

* * *

"I'll just be a minute, okay Tai?" Sora said as she went backstage. She looked around, trying to find Matt. A door hung open slightly and she could hear voices, so she looked inside. Matt and his band stood around, talking about the concert.

"That was awesome!"

"Did you hear them yelling?"

"Some one asked me for an autograph!"

Matt laughed and suddenly saw Sora waiting in the doorway. He blinked, looking a little caught off guard. "Sora!"

She stepped inside, smiling slightly. "Hi Matt."

The other teenagers looked at each other and promptly said their goodbyes, shouldering their equipment and hastily exiting. Matt stood up and smiled, trying to be as casual as possible.

"Hey Sora, how's it going?" he said. "Did you like the concert? Where's Tai?"

"Yeah, it was great," she said, smiling awkwardly. "Tai's waiting for me, but Matt, I just wanted to ask you about that new song you wrote…"

"Yeah?" he said, trying to sound like it wasn't something he didn't want to discuss with her and failed miserably. Sora bit her lip, trying to think of how she could ask him without saying it directly.

"That was really good. But who did you write it for?" she asked, trying to sound like she didn't know already.

"No one," he said quickly. "The press and fans just love that kind of stuff. Heck, if I wanted to I could say I wrote it for Davis or something stupid like-"

"I know who you wrote it for," she said. She quickly leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." Matt froze and tried to stammer a response.

"Sora, I don't-"

"You know what I mean, Matt Ishida," she said, smiling before going to kiss him again. As their lips connected, Matt forced himself to quickly push her away.

"Sora, Tai-" Matt said quickly. "Don't make this any harder then it already is for us, okay? We can work this out later, just don't make any-"

"You're right," Sora said softly, brown eyes downcast. They were quiet. Sora looked up again quickly. "I've gotta go. Tai's going to be waiting for me."

"Okay."

She walked towards the door. Before she left, she turned back, looking at the blonde teenager with sad eyes.

"Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

She turned to leave again. "And thanks for a great concert."

"You bet Sora. Anything for you."

She smiled. "Thanks Matt. You're a good friend." She left, the door slowly swinging shut behind her. Matt watched her leave and then went back to packing up his guitar and smiled. Sora had gotten his message. Whether this would destroy her relationship with Tai, he didn't know. Matt grinned and laughed to himself quietly, remembering how this whole thing started.

With all these new thoughts running around his head, he bet he wouldn't have writer's block again for a long, long time.


End file.
